


Not a Fairy, But a Spriggan

by NekSnek



Series: Alvarez's Little Star [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alvarez-fostered Lucy, BAMF Lucy, Drabbles, I Fucked the Timeline Over, Multi, Probably ooc, Short Stories, The Author Regrets Nothing, headcanons ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekSnek/pseuds/NekSnek
Summary: On her death bed, Layla had called on Zeref, to ask a favor of him. That he will keep her daughter safe and happy.Zeref agrees.(AU where Lucy is taken to Alvarez by Zeref after x777)





	1. 01: 0 - The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Les go

_You… you are Layla Heartfilia. Blood of my old friend. Anna Heartfilia._

  
_Y-you… know of Miss A-Anna…?_

  
_Of course._

  
_Then… please… help me!_

  
It was easy to cast slumber over the whole estate, in fact it didn’t even need much conscious thought, so he walked from Layla’s room through the opulent halls, unbothered and uncaring of the sleeping servants. He made his way through halls and rooms, until he finds who he needs.

  
_You need… **my** help…?_

  
_You’re the B-Black Mage… But you’re unmatched… u-undefeated… all-powerful. Please… I beg you... P-protect my daughter…!_

  
_… Why should I?_

  
_B-because a mother… a mother will do **anything** to protect their child._

  
It’s… strange, he can admit. That he would agree to a dying woman’s begging. That he would agree to protect a child. Sure, the child is of Anna’s blood, and while he is the most evil mage to exist… he does owe Anna a favour. Probably more. Time wasn’t kind to his memory.

  
Either way, it’s strange, that he agreed to take the child in, when the time is favourable.

  
Zeref looks out of the balcony, into the garden filled with beautiful blooms. He finds her easily enough; the child has fallen asleep in the middle of a flower bed. Zeref didn’t dare take a step forward, his magic could be quite unruly, so he leans on the railings, resting his chin on his hands.

  
“Lucy Heartfilia…” He murmurs, twirling a ring with three golden keys attached to it. “Mm, still a tender age of ten… I’ll take you when you’re older, or when you’ll call for me, I think. I can at least give you that, before I drag you into my mess. I’ll hold on to this for now. I’ll give them to you when I’ll return for you.”

  
He straightens, and gives an absent wave of his hand, lifting the sleeping spell over all the estate, smiling softly as he watches the golden-haired child rouse from her bed of flowers.

  
_Please, please, p-please… Save Lucy. Save my little girl; k-keep her safe, and happy, and protected. Please… do what it takes! Whatever! Just… J-just let her live…!_

  
_… You ask it of me, the Mage of Death?_

  
_… Who much better to protect life… than the one who will come for their e-end…?_

  
_A fair point… very well. Blood of Anna, I shall agree, and when I deem it time, or when you offspring shall call for me… I will take her._

  
_T-thank you… Zeref. Tell my little star… I… M-mama loves… loves her…_

  
Zeref makes another absent twist of his hand, and a small black pendant forms in the air to fall to his waiting hand. Zeref tears at the sleeve of his robe, fashioning from it a strap for the pendant, and he holds up the simple necklace. Its plain appearance belie its nature; imbued with the (relatively) safest bit of Zeref’s magic, it will help him watch over Lucy. And will serve as his tracker, once Lucy calls for him, if she ever does that. He casually tosses it over the railing, landing within the flower garden. Zeref is unbothered; the child will be drawn to it, a mild compulsion charm, and that’s sure Lucy will have it on her person.

  
“I will return for you in two years’ time… Blood of Anna.” Zeref murmurs softly, watching the child – Lucy – wander the garden. “Or until you call me to your side. Until then…”

  
Zeref steps back into the shadows, his form blurring.

  
“Farewell.”


	2. 02: I - The Magician

Lucy was alone. Again. On her birthday.

  
Father had brushed off her attempts at bringing him cheer, deep in his papers and eyes never taken off of figures and contracts and work. It’s always like that, always like that, always like that. Even on her birthday. For the last five years…

  
Lucy sighs, slumping against the door of her room, legs pulled close and her head hidden between them. In her grasp is the black necklace her mother left her…

  
“Mom…” Lucy sighs, now 12 and lonely and sad. “I wish you were here…”

  
_I’m not your mother… but I know of her._

  
Lucy’s head shot up, looking around in alarm as she shakily bolts to her feet. Her hand hovers over a panic button, one that will call the guards to her if she pushes it. “W-who’s there?!”

  
_A friend of your mother’s. Of sorts. May I come to you?_

  
“W-what?” Lucy swallows the lump in her throat, knees shaking in fear.

  
This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. She’s hearing voices, voices that probably isn’t even in her head… Is there… is there someone after her?

  
_I won’t hurt you… May I come to you?_

  
This is bad, this is bad, this is bad…

  
But… But it’s not as if her father will care… right? Her father might even not notice at all…! Lucy swallows, gulping down the fear and the second-guessing.

  
“Will y-you really not hurt m-me?” Lucy stammers, voice and legs and courage shaking terribly. But she clings onto the brave face, clutching at the necklace that has served as her safety-blanket all these years.

  
_Yes. Heh, you’re even clinging to the gift I left for you, five years ago… Don’t be scared now, I’m going to you._

  
And before Lucy could do anything, move, speak, whatever, shadows swirled into existence in the middle of Lucy’s room, converging, fusing, and becoming one until it forms a person, a _man…_

  
Lucy could only whimper, sinking back against the door as the man completes his formation, the shadows falling away and disappearing as the man sighs softly.

  
Black robes, and a plain white toga over it serves as his clothes, with his feet being covered by plain black boots. His black hair is a messy mop, with a single lock of it stubbornly sticking straight up, as if defying the laws of gravity. Eyes, which were previously closed, opened, and Lucy inhales sharply.

  
Black eyes… as dark as night…! “You’re the one who looks at me in my dreams!” Lucy blurts out before she could stop herself.

  
The man, the man in black, tilts his head. Blinks. “What?” He asks, and he has a surprisingly soft voice.

  
Lucy shakes her head, embarrassed, pushing aside the memories of her dreams, dreams of dark, but it was comforting, like the dark beneath the covers of her mother’s duvet. Of feelings something watching her from the shadows; not a monster, but her own messed up guardian angel…

  
… Guardian angel…?

  
The man in black moves to sit on the floor, tucking his legs underneath him and looking at her with warm eyes. “Hello Lucy,” He says, and Lucy startles at her name coming from the man’s lips. “I knew your mother, Layla. Your many-great-grandmother too, in fact.”

  
Lucy look at the man dubiously, eyes obviously pointing out his youthful features. “… Really…”

  
The man nods, then gestures towards the necklace in Lucy’s hands. “I made that for you, you know. To help me keep watch over you.”

  
Lucy frowns, lifting the necklace to look at it. “I… I thought my mother…?"

  
The man shakes his head, smiling gently and tucking his hands under his legs. “Let me tell you…”

  
_Zeref was peacefully minding his business, for once free from any responsibilities, when he felt a tug on his magic. He stops, in the middle of the grand hall, and he frowns, looking at his hand as if it will tell him what just happened._

  
_There!_

  
_There it is again!_

  
_Zeref frowns harder, seeking out the source of the tug on his magic- he finds it across the sea, finds it in Ishgar, in a room filled with resplendence and fanciness. But it was occupied by a sickly woman… A dying woman. Who looks very much like-_

  
_“Z-Zeref…!” The woman rasps out amidst her bone rattling coughs. “Answer m-my plea…!"_

  
_Zeref frowns, and makes a portal, transporting himself directly to the woman who somehow had called on him, somehow brave enough to invoke his name. Seek his help, no less!_

  
_The woman notices his appearance, and on her face fear and despair didn’t occupy… But rather, relief._

  
_What is there to be relieved about…?_

  
_And so, due to his curiosity, Zeref listens to the dying woman’s pleas. Listens to the blood of Anna ask him something ridiculous, but something he can do. He listens, and agrees. Agrees to take in Anna’s newest descendant, when it’s time._

  
“... So that’s how it went…” The man in black, Zeref, concludes, smiling gently at Lucy. “Your mother entrusted you to me, Lucy. He wants me to keep you safe.”

  
“S-so…” Lucy looks fretfully at the door, as if expecting her father to come barging in, send the man away – the man her mother _knew_ – and yell at her. “So that means y-you can take me away? Far from here?”

  
Zeref smiles, and he smoothly rises to his feet, patting down his clothes to get rid of any dust clinging to him. He turns to Lucy, smiling down at her and holding his hand out for her. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

  
Lucy didn’t even hesitate.

  
She takes the hand of the greatest dark mage of all time, the Father of Demons, the Black Mage…

  
And they _vanish_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder (i think) that Lucy was 10 years old when Layla died.
> 
> So when Zeref took her away, she would be 12 years old. Lucy came to Fairy Tail when she's 17.


	3. 03: II - The High Priestess

As Zeref leads her through opulent corridors, far grander than the ones in her home- _former home_ , it Lucy can’t help but gape and stare. At the palace, the massive grounds, the looming walls, the _bursting_ city sprawled out far below.

  
Lucy turns back to the man, the _being_ leading her through the halls, a gentle hand encasing hers in a firm but gentle grip. This man…

  
This man… is a ‘friend’ of her mother’s… This man, is the Black Mage… But Lucy knows this man is not only that. He’s more, so much more that Lucy probably can’t hope to understand. He’s a dark mage of unimaginable power, has done so many atrocities it’s easier to count what he’s _hasn’t_ done…

  
Yet Lucy knows she’s safe. She’s very safe, under his watch. She knows this, not as a fact, but as a gut feeling.

  
She’ll trust in her intuition on this one.


	4. 04: III - The Empress

Life as the Ward of Alvarez… isn’t too different from being ‘Lucky Lucy’ of the Heartfilia Konzern.

  
She’s still dressed up in exquisite outfits – although here in Alvarez it’s… a bit more revealing… - she has her own personal set of servants that will cater to her whims and wishes. Fanciful food, sprawling home grounds, being addressed with respect…

  
But Lucy prefers it here, in the three weeks that she’s lived in Alvarez, and it’s not the opulence, the material things that made her like her new home.

  
It’s the personal garden Zeref had given her, made a year beforehand in preparation for her arrival, and it was much more beautiful and big than the one at the Heartfilia Estate.

Lucy was shocked beyond words when Lucy even saw bushes upon bushes of her family’s specially bred rose, and Zeref off-handedly said he first saw her in the gardens, specifically in front of bushes of the same flower.

  
She would spend hours and hours in the garden, napping or thinking, and there’s one thing she can say.

  
She never felt more like a princess until now.


	5. 05: IV - The Emperor

His Majesty – as what she should properly call Zeref – often asks her to play as his assistant/scribe during small meetings. Lucy was more than happy to help; whipping out her Gale-Force Glasses as well as her Fast Notes Pen, Lucy would quietly but intently listen to His Majesty and the other important people discuss matters. She would write down important conversations, jot down ideas and proposals, sometimes she would even write up footnotes for His Majesty to glance over. She likes her job, as simple as it is.

  
Why? Well, that way, she got to see the Spriggan 12. The Spriggan Shields.

  
Or Alvarez’s strongest mages.

  
August, Irene Belserion, the blonde man who is present for meetings 1 out of 10 ten times, Dimaria Yesta, Wall Eehto (the… goblin looking thing…?), Jacob Leisso, Bloodman the Etherious who is present for meetings 2 out of 10 times, the very exuberant God Serena, Ajeel Ramal of the Desert, Neinhart, the Witner General Invel Yura, and Brandish μ.

  
They’re all… quite the collection of characters, ranging from cool to passionate, calm to energetic. 12 different people, different personalities, and they all revolve around His Majesty. Their friend, their monarch.

  
Their ‘Law’.


	6. 06: V - The Hierophant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The readers are probably speeding through the story... :'D

After six months since coming to Alvarez, His Majesty has bestowed Lucy her birth right; three _golden_ Celestial Spirit Keys.

  
“Y-your Majesty!” Lucy hastily drops to her knees, bowing low, hands and forehead pressed to the marble floor as she thanks His Majesty. The Celestial Spirit Keys are clutched in her trembling hands, the mementos of her mother. She had thought they were lost, but all this time, His Majesty had it…? Held onto it, to return it to her… “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

  
His Majesty chuckles. “Rise, Blood of Anna,” He bids her, and Lucy does so, pressing the Keys to her chest, happiness overflowing, threatening to pull tears from her eyes. “Celestial Magic flows in your blood, the Heartfilia blood… It’s only right that I give you what should have been yours.” He then waves his hand to the side, and Lucy follows with her eyes, almost starting when August, the strongest Spriggan steps forth. “August shall be your teacher. Learn, and bloom little Heartfilia. Rise to the challenge your ancestor had given you.”

  
Lucy bows deep, her short golden locks brushing her cheeks, before straightening, unable to stop herself from beaming up at His Majesty.

  
“Come child,” August calls, turning and sweeping out of the Throne Room, Brandish sticking close to his side as usual. “No time to start lessons like now.”

  
Lucy, of course, follows eagerly.

  
~_~

  
August is a strict teacher, a fountain of knowledge, and Lucy enthusiastically, maybe even greedily, drinks up his teachings. Lucy learns about the 12 Zodiac Keys, the strongest 12 of the Celestial Spirits. Their Keys are golden and rare, and there can be only one of each that can exist. There are a multitude of Silver Keys, some having multiple copies of each, and they’re far more common and relatively weaker than their golden counter parts.

  
Lucy learns of the Celestial Spirit King; the Ruler of the Stars.

  
Lucy learns of Urano Metria; the very wrath of the stars, the strongest spell unique to Celestial Spirit Mages.

  
Lucy also finds out she isn’t strong. Neither does she have impressive magical powers.

  
But Lucy finds out her strength is in learning, and learning quick. Even August is mildly alarmed that Lucy is learning at such a rapid rate, and August had taken to bringing Brandish along for Lucy’s lesson, just so there’s a distraction and August can prepare more study materials for the young Heartfilia. He begins to add general education, but even then Lucy eats that one up too.

  
Lucy is practically speeding through her lessons, but that’s fine for her. August is a great teacher, after all.


	7. 07: VI - The Lovers

A year and a half in, and Lucy has met all of the Spriggan 12, the entirety of the Spriggan Court, really - and made contact with them, either briefly or regularly.

  
His Majesty, Emperor Spriggan, Zeref. Her guardian, the one who took her away from her personal hell and gave her the chance to start anew in his empire. He still asks her to be his assistant, and Lucy still gladly lends him her help, being quite the scribe for the Emperor. Lucy might even dare call him her father figure; he definitely cared for her more than her own biological progenitor did.

  
August. The best teacher in Alvarez, in Lucy’s opinion. He’s old, and grumpy, but he is brilliant, and he knows a lot. He’s also super strong.

  
Irene Belserion is Lucy’s idol. The Scarlet Despair is the strongest woman in Alvarez, and Lucy – like the millions of young female mages in the continent – looks up to her, had set Irene Belserion as the bar they need to pass.

  
Larcade Dragneel. The person who is barely in any meetings because he’s off gallivanting across Alkitashia. And he’s wandering around not because of missions but because he wants to. Lucy had only met Larcade twice, during her arrival and just last month, but she likes the man. He’s fun, despite his ever present calm and unflappable demeanour.

  
God Serena is a pretty fun person, with energy levels that are through the roof and exuberance of enough for six people. He also frequently wanders Alkitashia, and he always gives Lucy a souvenir of some sort. He somehow got it in his head he’s Lucy’s uncle. Lucy isn’t complaining though. God Serena is fun!

  
Wall Eehto. Lucy found him when she was looking for a wrench, and she found it alright. Deep in Wall Eehto’s gut.

  
Dimaria Yesta is a girl just a little bit older than her, but she’s cool, if a little mean. She’s already Alvarez’s ‘war goddess’, the face of the Empire’s military might. She likes teasing Lucy and Brandish, but she would also look out for them, in her own, tough girl way.

  
Bloodman, Lucy met when he saved her from a bandit guild. It also sparked Lucy’s resolve to stay as far away as possible from the Etherious if she could help it.

  
Lucy likes Neinhart well enough, but she’s extremely uncomfortable with his magic. After all, who wants constant reminders of the dead? Lucy surely doesn’t want that.

  
Jacob Leisso… for an assassin he’s pretty chill. Smart too; Lucy goes to him frequently enough for language lessons, especially concerning Ishgarian tongues. The man spends a lot of time in the other continent, and with his occupation as an assassin – and thus an infiltrator – he’s good in blending in with the crowd.

  
Ajeel’s a pretty crazy guy, with an even crazier magic. But beach trips are _great_ with him. His sand castles are _life size_.

  
Brandish, since Old Man August had taken to bringing the other girl along during Lucy’s magic lessons, Lucy had grown close with the other girl, despite Brandish’s waspish attitude. Also, after Aquarius explained their… past, clearing up the miscommunication and the missing facts, the two girls had stuck to each otherlioth they’re glued at the hip. 

13 bonds… All are crazy in their own right, but Lucy won’t give them up.

  
 _Never_.


	8. 08: VII - The Chariot

Lucy has never made a habit of lying to herself. Not one bit. That’s why she’s very aware how far the gap between her and Brandish is, how Brandish’s magical potential is astronomic, while Lucy is something… lame. A little below average, even. Granted, Caster-type mages have naturally bigger reserves, but still. The power gap between Brandish and Lucy as is far as the gap between the earth and the sun.

  
Lucy doesn’t mind though. She’s highly aware of the fact that she will never be as strong as them. Will never even come near the level of a Spriggan.

  
But that wouldn’t stop her from pursuing magic; quite the opposite, really.

  
Lucy may never be a Spriggan, but she’ll fight her way until she’ll come as close as she’s able to. So she can have their backs, like they have hers. So they can trust her, trust in her power and in her beliefs in her Spirits.

  
Lucy wants them to rely on her, so she’ll become strong in her own right.

  
But first, more training from Old Man August.


	9. 09: VIII - Strength

Lucy can sometimes hear the servants, the guards, and the commoners whisper behind her back.

  
‘The Ishgarian rat won’t last long’. ‘Why does His Majesty waste his time with this worthless child?’. ‘She claims she’ll become strong. Highly doubtful’.

  
On and on and on they talk behind her back, talk negatively and wish her ill.

  
Lucy can only toss her head back, walk tall and proud, and train harder the next time.

  
She’ll prove them wrong. She’ll prove _all_ of them _wrong_. She can be strong.

  
She _will_ be strong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm have i mentioned Lucy will be badass in this?


	10. 10:  IX - The Hermit

The bathroom – or rather, bathing _chamber_ – is the only place where Lucy can think alone and in peace. The Archives isn’t safe from Brandish or Dimaria or August, so that’s a no-go. Her garden is… sometimes occupied by Irene – for some unknown reason – and hanging out in the palace’s many nooks would guarantee a visit from God Serena, Ajeel, Neinhart or Jacob. Lucy never goes to the dungeons; Wall and Bloodman had made the palace’s underground levels their… den.

  
And those two are… quite nutty.

  
At any rate, Lucy can only find peace and solace in her bathing chambers, so she’s quick to take advantage of that fact.

  
It’s been… five years.

  
Already five years since His Majesty had taken her away, like a guardian angel. Already five years since he brought her to his kingdom, let it be her sanctuary. Already five years …

  
In Alkitashia, 15 is the age that one is considered an adult. Lucy is already 17, so there are some things she’ll have to start now if she wants to have any hopes of being considered as an adult… She wasn’t allowed to participate last year – she’s unprepared, and she still has a lot to learn both magic-wise and education-wise. She has to learn a lot of Alkitashian traditions, as well hurry up and go through with them.

  
For example, a coming of age journey.

  
It’s a simple task, really; Lucy needs to leave her home, go travel someplace else – although it’s much more common to wander the entire Alkitashian continent than stick to one place - then come back with new knowledge, new skills, and hopefully a new perspective.

  
Technically, wherever one goes to for their coming of age journey is allowed. Be it Alkitashia, Giltena… Or even Ishgar.

  
Lucy sighs, cupping water in both her hands and pouring it over her left collarbone, where the royal crest of Alvarez is etched into her skin. She rubs at it with two fingers, remembering how enthusiastic Brandish was – which came as a surprise to everyone including Lucy – when she heard Lucy is finally acknowledged as a citizen.

  
Lucy may be born in Ishgar, but Alkitashia is her _home_. Forever will be. She is loyal to the country and to the Emperor that so kindly housed her, gave her a new lease at life.

  
But Lucy can’t deny she’s curious about the continent where her mother lived. Where Irene and His Majesty _used_ to live.

  
Alkitashia… or Ishgar…

  
Well, she has until tomorrow to decide, and present herself to the Emperor.


	11. 11: X - The Wheel of Fortune

“Your Majesty, forgive your humble servant, but I have decided,” Lucy speaks clearly and firmly, her eyes lowered and head bowed as she kneels before the Spriggan Emperor. “I shall travel eastward, cross the sea and journey throughout Ishgar, the soil from whence I came.”

  
Lucy ignores the surprised murmurs of the other court members, because if she lets herself falter, her resolve would break, and she would instead travel Alkitashia and not Ishgar.

  
Last night was spent thinking, not a wink of sleep has been attained, but Lucy isn’t too bothered. She has to concentrate on this, needs to receive His Majesty permission and blessing in crossing over to Ishgar for her own coming of age journey. Alkitashia is her new home, and Ishgar no longer, but she needs the closure. Needs to put down the period on that particular chapter of her former life.

  
From her periphery, Lucy can see Brandish frowning, no doubt upset at Lucy’s choice. The older members of the Spriggan 12 are merely mildly surprised, or even outright unsurprised at her choice. Oddest of them all was Larcade – and isn’t his presence a surprise? – who looks… upset. Even more than Brandish.

  
Strange.

  
From his throne, His Majesty rests his cheek on his palm, regarding Lucy with a placid expression, betraying none of his thoughts.   
“Why?” A simple, but a loaded question.

  
“Simple, Your Majesty,” Lucy replies. “It is where my mother used to live. And I feel, that in order to better determine my future, I must understand my past.”

  
The Spriggan Emperor hums, considering, and he falls silent for quite a while. The throne room falls silent with him, not daring to break the silence before His Majesty. Lucy keeps her gaze on the marble floor, keeps her head and knees bent in submission to her monarch. She doesn’t let her nervousness show, she can’t, because if she does, His Majesty will no doubt see it, and he’s merciless enough to go for it, go for the throat and stop Lucy’s plans in its tracks.

  
His Majesty might be generous, but to mistake him for being soft-hearted…

  
“Well,” The chill drops from His Majesty’s demeanour, and he smiles boyishly, the familiar sight making Lucy sigh inaudibly and relax. “I never really intended to stop you.” He comments, chuckling at everyone’s incredulous looks, surely thinking about the way he made Lucy sweat in nervousness. He looks to the side, to Invel, and gestures towards Lucy. “Rise, little star, and receive my gift.”

  
Lucy does, ignoring the painfully click of her joints as she stands. Invel meets her, handing over a massive tome – probably older than August, maybe more around Irene’s age, most likely – that made Lucy gape at its sheer weight and thickness. She glances at the cover, vaguely recognizing the old script but unable to put a name to it. The symbol of the Pleiades is embossed on the cover, glinting pure gold despite its age.

  
Lucy thanks Invel as the man moves away, back to His Majesty’s side, and Lucy looks up at the man who saved her.

  
“That book in your hands contains all the information pertaining to one of the rarest Lost Magic.” Lucy suddenly can’t breathe, His Majesty’s proclamation like a vicious punch to the gut. “And lucky for you… It aligns nicely with your own affinity. Celestial Magic.” His Majesty leans back in his throne, nodding to the heavy tome in Lucy’s grasp. “The Lost Magic of Kosmos Polemistís. Or the Cosmos Warrior, in common tongue.”

  
His Majesty suddenly stands up, throwing his arms open as he regards the entirety of his court. “Brothers and sisters, sons and daughters of Alvarez!” He calls out, voice ringing strongly in the throne room. “Today, one of our own sets out on her journey, a journey that would advance or retract her from the progression of her life! Lucy Heartfilia, Ward of Alvarez, has chosen Ishgar as her destination, believing she will find answers and closure. Let us respect her desires, and let us give her our blessings and prayers. Wishes that she will return to us, satisfied and renewed! Let the farewell ceremony, begin!”

  
Lucy finds her swarmed from all sides, from both people she knows and people she doesn’t even know. They would press their palms to her forehead, and whisper encouraging words, prayers asking for her safety, and simple well wishes. The Spriggan 12 were no exception, and they all wished her well and gave their own blessings for her journey.

  
Larcade’s… blessing is very much unexpected. And Lucy isn’t sure how to take it.

  
“I wish you to return to us, little star.” He says simply, pressing a gentle hand to her forehead. Lucy looks up to the blond man, into his gold-orange eyes. He smiles down at her, a surprising sight. He must’ve sensed her surprise at his… peculiar wish, so he explains quietly. “You intrigue me, little star. A pity we haven’t spent much time.”

  
With that said, Larcade takes her hand and places something in her grasp, closing her fist around it before Lucy could see what it is. Larcade pats her closed fist smiling – almost bashfully – at their feet. “I shouldn’t hold you back any longer. Farewell, Lucy Heartfilia.”

  
And with that, Larcade disappears within the crowd.

  
Lucy looks to where Larcade disappeared to for a moment longer, studiously ignoring Dimaria and Brandish enthusiastically wagging their brows at her, before looking at the item Larcade left her.

  
A communications lacrima. A small and compact one, only allowing voices to be transmitted, but at far greater distances. Like Ishgar-Alkitashia far.

  
Red-faced, Lucy holds the lacrima and the tome close to her, smiling to herself.

  
She made the right choice, she assures herself. Lucy gives herself one year, one year to complete her journey and then return to Alvarez, where her rightful place is.

  
She made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with all the major arcana whew.
> 
> I can now start the Book 2 as well as the Minor Arcana sections. Yay, I guess? Thank you to all who likes and reads this fic despite how messy it is :D


	12. 12: XI - Justice

Lucy can only touch her cheek, not in pain, but in shock. She didn’t feel pain, when Jude backhanded her across the face, because she’s experienced far worse, but she… she never really expected it.

  
Lucy remembers her father before she left. He’s always short with her, that much is true. Quick to dismiss her, quick to yell at her for any imperfections. But never… never did he raise a hand to strike her.

  
Until now, that is.

  
Lucy looks at the man that used to be her father, that used to be Jude Heartfilia, and realized that this man… is a stranger. They have the same face, the same voice, but the look in their eyes… are too different. Too different. This man has gone off the deep end, gone mad with grief and anger, the last straw undoubtedly Lucy’s leaving, five years ago.

  
“How _dare_ you show your wretched face here, you cur!” Jude Heartfilia snarls, eyes blazing. “After five years… _Five years_ …! You dare walk in, walk into the house you betrayed!”

  
Lucy purses her lips. “Father-“

  
“I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!!!” The man bellows slamming his fist onto the table top and actually managing a crack on the surface. Lucy doesn’t react beyond a simple sharp inhale. “From hereon… Lucy Heartfilia is no more, you are no more! I’ll take away your last name, remove you from the family registry! You won’t be able to touch not even a cent of the Heartfilia fortune, you will be a shame to high society! You-“

  
Lucy sighs. “Yes, yes, I hear you.” She turns on her heel, walking towards the door.“You’ve made it clear I’m no longer wanted. With that said, I’ll take my leave, Mr. Heartfilia.”

So Lucy leaves, walks away, and she hides the tears in her eyes. 


	13. 13: XII - The Hanged-Man

Well… So she’s officially no longer Lucy Heartfilia. Just Lucy, from hereon. It hurt, a little, but… she really should’ve expected that. Should’ve expected her leaving and sudden return wouldn’t be taken well.

  
Lucy absently toys with the three new keys in her possession, owned by the weird woman in feather dress. Angel, the woman calls herself in Lucy remembers right. Oh well, whatever she used to call herself, she’s now Lucy’s servant, as the woman was foolish enough to revel to Lucy her status as a Celestial Mage. As well as place their very lives in the pot.

  
That aside… Lucy is a little confused. Or more correctly, lost.

  
She came here looking for closure… only to achieve that in less than a week since coming here to Ishgar.

  
What to do, what to do…

  
“Oh, right, Larcade gave me _that_ …” Lucy procures an orb from the depths of her cloak, the egg-sized lacrima glittering in the sunlight. Lucy channels a bit of her magical power there, activating it, and it buzzes softly, trying to seek out its partnered communications lacrima.

  
A soft chime, and then, “ _Lucy_?” Larcade’s voice drifts from the orb, and the normally calm man is obviously _surprised_. Probably didn’t expect Lucy to call him so soon, or call at all.

  
Lucy chuckles to herself, unable to thumb the lacrima reverently, fondly. “Hey Larcade,” She greets back, voice soft as she turns away from the main road to instead turn towards the river, taking a seat at one of the boulders there. “Surprise?”

  
“ _C-clearly, as I’ve not expected-_ “

  
“ _OH, LOOK WHO IT IS!_ ” Violent shuffling, Larcade’s offended squawk, and suddenly Dimaria’s voice coming through, much to Lucy’s surprise. She hadn’t expected Larcade to be at the palace. “ _Yo! Still kicking there, Lucy- ack, RANDI_ -“

  
“ _Lucy, when are you coming back_ -“

  
“ _Guys, that’s my lacrima_ -“

  
“ _Who the hell cares blondie, Lucy’s calling_!”

  
“ _Aren’t you blonde too, Mari_?”

  
“ _Are you implying something_ -“

  
“ _Guys, I really need that-_ “

  
The violence that is (no doubt) happening at the other end ceases, and Dimaria speaks once more, calmer now. “ _So, how’s our favourite runt doing_?”

  
“Well,” Lucy smiles wryly as she absently tosses a pebble into the bubbling river, trying not to stare right at the mages trying to creep up on her. “I’m technically done with my journey.”

  
Silence, and then three ‘what’s of varying intensity and volume came through the communications lacrima.

  
“ _Explain_!” Brandish demands, obviously wresting control of the lacrima judging from Dimaria’s offended noises.

  
“My father stripped me of my last name.” Lucy says by the way of explanation, and the ensuing silence was deafening.

  
“ _He did **what**_?” Ah right. Brandish lost her last name too… before August gave her a new one. Like Lucy, she knew her former family name, but after… After Brandish’s mother died, Brandish had removed her own last name.

  
And in Alvarez… women with no last names have no place.

  
“Well, he didn’t take my return too well,” Lucy explains, voice gentle to silently tell she wasn’t too bothered by the whole thing. “He took my last name… and here I am. In another continent, with my journey over far too quickly.”

  
Brandish whispers something viciously, but with her not talking to the lacrima directly, it came out distorted and very faint to Lucy, making her wondered what did her best friend say. Larcade was the one who replied and he… sounds panicked? Huh. Wonder what made Mr. Cool as a Cucumber lose his cool.

  
“ _So… how are you holding up_?” Dimaria asks, Brandish and Larcade still… talking about whatever in the background. “ _I mean_ …”

  
“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’ll deal with my incomplete name when I’m back home.” Lucy answers. She lifts her head, all the world looking as if she’s watching the sky when she’s actually just scoping out the magical presence of her… intruders.

  
“ _Someone can help you have a new family name…_ ” There are many ways to do it, after all. Adoption, being a family ward, and of course, marriage.

  
Brandish, with her voice indistinct, coughs something out that sounds like ‘dog’ and ‘kneel’, which makes absolutely no sense.

  
“ _Well, what will you do then_?” The Valkyrie asks, her usually rough voice soft with concern. Lucy can’t help smile at the older woman, the one she considers as her tough-love older sister.

  
“ _If I may cut in with a suggestion,_ ” Larcade slips in, voice light. “ _My travels allowed me to hear rumours and news, both local and abroad. The little star is in Ishgar, correct_?”

  
“Yep,” Lucy confirms, stroking Cancer’s key with a finger. “Why?”

  
“ _I’ve heard of a mage’s guild, specifically in the kingdom of Fiore. It should be right where you are, yes_?” At Lucy’s affirmative noise, Larcade continues. “ _Well, the mage’s guild by the name of ‘Fairy Tail’ is located there, home to the kingdom’s strongest mages… Why not spend a bit of time there? You might find something new._ ”

  
“ _That’s… actually a good plan_.” Dimaria muses.

  
Brandish lets out a high whine, petulant. “ _But Lucy is ours_!!” She nearly wails, probably stomping her feet as well because she can be quite the brat.

  
“I’m yours, no worries,” Lucy assures the currently-throwing-a-tantrum Brandish. “How about this, let me spend a year there. Just a year, a solid 365 days, and then I’m back to you guys. How about that?”

  
“ _His Majesty did let you make your own choices, practically giving you the perfect freedom_ ,” Dimaria states. She hums softly. “ _Well, I don’t see why you shouldn’t. But do give His Majesty the proper heads up, yes? You know how he gets sometimes_.”

  
“I will, don’t worry,” Lucy huffs playfully, rolling her eyes even though the older female wouldn’t see it. “It’s not like I didn’t live there for _five_ years.”

  
Dimaria chuckles. “ _Brat_.” She replies fondly. “ _Well, I’ll need to dash now; need to prepare for a hunt and all that. Talk to you some other time, Lucy. Take care of yourself_.” And with the faint sound of her clinking vambraces, Dimaria disappears.

  
“ _I need to go too_ ,” Brandish mutters sullenly, obviously still upset at Lucy’s prolonged absence. “ _Grandfather needs my help. See you soon, Lucy._ ” And Brandish is gone too.   
Leaving Larcade and Lucy.

  
“Heh, they really hijacked your lacrima, huh?” Lucy teases.

  
“ _Our women are absolute terrors_ ,” Larcade replies, a little miffed, and that makes Lucy laugh a little. It’s always great to see Larcade being something else other than calm. “ _That aside… I wish you well, Lucy. I share Brandish’s wish for you to return home as soon as possible… But you deserve to see the world. Without us hovering over your shoulder frequently_.”

  
“Thank you so much,” Lucy says, feeling warmth in her chest. “You didn’t have to give me an idea, or encourage me… but still, thank you.”

  
“ _You’re most welcome,_ ” Larcade replies. “ _On the topic of mage guilds in Fiore… Do remember to keep mum about us. When you meet **him**_.”

  
Ah, yes.

  
 _Him_.

  
“Of course,” Lucy replies, standing up from the boulder and lifting the Key to the Gate of the Crab. Even without the incantation, Cancer appears to her side in a shower of stardust, scissors at the ready. Cloaked mages finally show themselves, and Lucy easily counts 20, maybe even more. “Well, I think I’ll go and look for Fairy Tail now. I’ll talk to you again, right?”

  
“ _Of course_.” Larcade answers. “ _Farewell, Lucy_.”

  
“Bye-bye,” Lucy whispers, just as the lacrima shut down. The Celestial Mage sighs as she pockets it, and the little smile on her face widens to a terrifying smirk. She holds her other hand out, and a gladius coalesces in her grip, made out of pure starlight. “Now, then…”

  
Lucy’s grin turns feral as she speaks. “How about I pry the info about Fairy Tail’s location from you lot?”


	14. 14: XIII - Death

So, apparently, Cana Alberona (a Holder-type mage with cards, Tarot cards, as her focus) had vaguely foreseen Lucy’s arrival to their guild, the cards of The Fool and Death having spoken to the drunken brunette. Lucy, not understanding the meaning of the cards, had listened to a much more detail reading from the brunette, absently rubbing at the pink mark that now resides on the back of her right hand.

  
_“Zhe Fool…” Alberona slurred, waving the said card in Lucy’s face for emphasis. “Speaksh of advenshur! Of new beginnings and shit like that. Death, muh least favourite piece of fuck… Now he represhents change! The ending of the old and the start of a new cycle! Sheparately, theze two are the milestones of a pershon’s life. But together?” Can shook her head, draining her most recent bottle in one chug. “Only means one thing; a new person, in their path to adventure that is life, will bring about change.”_

  
Fairy Tail is… interesting, to say the least. The moment Lucy walked in, someone threw a hulking man with white hair at her – intentional or accidental is up for debate – a good portion of the men tried… vulgar methods of courting on her – in Alvarez, such attitude can warrant a nice, firm slap. From Irene – and one guy went strutting about naked.

  
At the moment, Lucy is in the flat she had rented, the first three months paid upfront while she still has the money, and as the temperature is a lot cooler than the world outside, Lucy had changed into looser, thinner clothes. Her collarbone is bare, the Royal Crest hidden, and Lucy looks at the pink mark on her hand.

  
It suits her, at the same time it doesn’t.

  
Well, she can ponder that later. She needs to call the Emperor Spriggan.

  
She unearths her communications lacrima, ringing up Larcade, who answers quickly. “ _Lucy, calling again so soon_?”

  
Lucy smiles, lounging in her sofa. It’s cushier and bigger than the settees back at home, but Lucy supposes she’ll get used to Ishgarian preferences soon enough. “Yes,” She answers. “I’ve gotten into Fairy Tail.”

  
“Oh.” Larcade sounds odd for a moment, probably thinking about him, before he recovers, voice placid and not a single clue of his surprise in his tone. “ _Well, let’s notify His Majesty, yes_?”

  
“Please, and thank you Larcade.” Lucy singsongs sweetly, relishing the man’s chuckle.

  
It took a while – the palace is massive, after all, and she probably called Larcade somewhere far from the throne room. Upon hearing the familiar creaking of wooden doors, Lucy sits up right and proper, the need to be dignified and put together born from practice in the presence of an Emperor.

  
Lucy can faintly hear Larcade talking, then a moment of silence, before a new voice comes through the lacrima. “ _Lucy_?”

  
“Your Majesty,” Lucy greets, voice warm. “Greetings.”

  
“ _Wonderful of you to call. How is the Eastern Continent treating you so far_?” The man asks, and Lucy couldn’t help the groan of misery.

  
“It’s _cold_. It’s not fun.” She whines, petulant like a child, and she can hear Larcade chortle somewhere near the communications lacrima.

  
“ _You’ll be fine in a month_.” His Majesty assures her, mildly amused. “ _Now, Larcade said you’ve joined… **Fairy Tail**_ …?”

  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” Lucy replies. “As to my premature… completion of my journey, I felt dissatisfied by it. Our coming of age journeys are supposed to help us grow, learn and see the world, yes? But I wasn’t able to do that. Not one bit. So Lord Larcade had kindly pointed me to the Fioran Mage Guild known as ‘Fairy Tail’, rumoured to be the kingdom’s strongest guild.”

  
“ _Hmm, you plan on staying, then_?”

  
“Only for a year, Your Majesty,” Lucy clarifies, playing with the hem of her robe. “Nothing more, nothing less. In that time, I will play the part of a Fairy Tail mage, do my duties that is asked of me, and do my duties well. No delicate information shall pass from my lips, of course.”

  
“ _Mm_ ,” A rustle of cloth, probably His Majesty leaning back against his throne. “ _Well, you have my permission, then. Just call us every now and then, make us know you’re still alive. Wall can connect your lacrima to his, so you may call him or Larcade, in the event Larcade isn’t in the palace_.”

  
“Thank you, Your Majesty. You’re most kind.”

  
“ _Mm, yes, yes. Blessings to you, little star._ ”

And with that, His Majesty hands the lacrima back to Larcade, who thanks the Emperor and taking his leave, from what Lucy could hear.

  
“ _Well_.” Larcade hums. “ _So_.”

  
“Heh, nothing to say?”

  
“ _Mm, a little._ ”

  
Lucy glances at the clock, notes the late time. “Then, we’ll talk later, so you can say more.” She says, smiling. “It’s already a quarter to midnight here…”

  
“ _Already_?” Larcade wonders, a little surprised. “ _It’s noon here. Quite the time gap, it seems._ ”

  
“Yeah, so please for the love of the Emperor, don’t call me in the afternoons. Unless I call first.” Lucy laughs, getting up and stretching with a groan. “I should sleep, and take my first mission tomorrow. I’m curious to how things happen over here.”

  
“ _I’ll let you sleep, then_.” Larcade murmurs, warmly. Lucy tries not to think about it too much. “ _Goodnight, little star_.”

  
Okay, she’s particularly weak for this man. “Goodnight too, Larcade.” She replies, trying to tamp down the grin wanting to split her face into two. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

  
The communications lacrima deactivates, and Lucy is left alone in her room. It’s fine, though. Because she feels good.

  
‘A new beginning, huh…?’ Lucy thinks to herself, walking over to the window and looking up at the night sky, filled with countless stars. “I’m fine with that.”


	15. 15: XIV - Temperance

After being somehow… roped into a play fight in the guild, Lucy discovered something a bit glaring.

  
She’s strong.

  
Well, compared to these… soft Ishgarian mages, Lucy is strong, despite having Holder-type magic as her primary magic.

  
Which _completely_ weird considering Lucy is in the lowest rungs of the power-level ladder back in Alvarez. She was used to losing – quite badly, in fact – during the arena battles, but here? She won. And wasn’t that disturbing, to finally stand over your opponent, looking down on them as the victor? It’s strange, it’s unfamiliar, it’s…

  
It’s intoxicating. This feeling of being strong, compared to these Ishgarian mages.

  
But she shouldn’t let her power get to her, no, because that would be most unwise. She should be silent about it, let no one know the full extent of her capabilities, and _there_ would her true power would be. It’s easier to defeat enemies if they’re taken off-guard, yes? Fairy Tail isn’t an enemy, no, but they weren’t family, either. Lucy’s family come in the form of 13 people who brought her back up and helped her build a life for her own.

  
So for now, Lucy will not tell anyone the full might of her Spirits and Kosmos Polemistís. She will hold back, and she will only reveal what is necessary.

  
She will wait and see.


	16. 16: XV - The Devil

In the privacy of Brandish’s room, Lucy is being fawned over by Dimaria and Brandish, the two having stripped Lucy of her clothes and dumping her in the green-haired girl’s own bathing chamber. They’re scrubbing at Lucy’s body, teasing her about her ‘disgusting new guild mark’ when Lucy speaks for the first time that day.

  
“I… don’t want to leave.” Lucy says, cutting off Dimaria’s playful jabs midsentence.

  
Dimaria and Brandish blink at each other, a little lost. Today was the day Lucy returns from her ‘long-term’ job, returns to Fairy Tail to continue her one year in the Ishgarian mage guild. And today… Lucy was quiet the moment she joined them in the banquet hall, blatantly looking down in the dumps as the day progressed.

  
“Not that we’re complaining, but,” Dimaria peers at the younger blonde’s face, her brows furrowed. “Why?”

  
To their surprise, Lucy _blushed_. Quite heavily, in fact. Which meant…

  
“Oho,” The older blonde chuckles, pulling back and shaking her head in fondness. “Ohohoho, I’ve never expected it to happen now, but, you go you, Lucy.”

  
Brandish squints at the two of them, at Lucy’s red face and Dimaria’s smug one. “What are the two of you-“ She remember where Lucy came from this morning. Remembers who lives in the only room there. Remembers two missing people from last night’s banquet. And one of them was Lucy. Brandish feels her face go up in flames. “O-oh.”

  
Dimaria laughs raucously, the two younger girls stewing in their embarrassment of varying degrees. The Valkyrie wipes at the tears in her eyes, shaking her head as she continues to chortle. “Ah, Little Lucy is all grown up now.” Her grin turns lecherous, her eyebrows wagging suggestively. “Having tasted a man and all.”

  
Lucy turns red as a cooked lobster, and she splashes the older blonde with a scowl. “D-don’t say it like that!” She snarls, embarrassed.

  
Dimaria lifts a brow, shit-eating grin in place. “What? You want me to say you had se-“

  
It was Brandish’s turn to shut Dimaria up, by hitting her across the face with a wet towel. Dimaria squawks in offence and pain, scrubbing furiously at her face with her arm while Brandish smartly moves away in case of retaliation.

  
“T-that aside,” Brandish says, turning to Lucy, who is caressing a red spot on her neck- Brandish hastily looks elsewhere. “Why don’t you want to leave?”

  
Lucy sighs sadly, cupping water in her hands and pouring it over her head. “I want to stay. For him.” Lucy pauses, cocking her head before correcting herself. “ _With_ him. Follow him wherever he goes.”

  
Dimaria wipes the last of the bathwater from her face. “Then?” She asks, a little incredulous. “What’s stopping you?”

  
Lucy sighs once more, sadder than before. “I… can’t.” She murmurs softly. “There’s something in Fairy Tail I have to do, something I have to find…”

  
Dimaria’s expression turned sympathetic. “And you can’t rest easy, can you…?”

  
Lucy shakes her head, biting her lip. “No.” She replies. Then she covers her face with he hands hunching on herself, shaking and breathing unsteadily. “N-no, I can’t rest easy, but I… I want to stay with him, preferably forever, damn everything else…!”

  
And Lucy breaks down into frustrated sobs, her frame shuddering in her effort to suppress it. It didn’t work, though, just making Lucy sob a little harder, a little more desperately.

  
Dimaria and Brandish look at each other, and they move together to embrace the Celestial Mage, whispering her comforting words, reassuring her, promising her that everything will be fine, that everything will work out. He will – and can – wait for Lucy, so she just needs to hold on for a little bit longer, do what she needs to do.

  
Lucy tries to convince herself, and it only works halfway. She can’t help it.

  
She wants him so bad. And it hurts how much she wants him.

  
And it hurts to know that he wants her back, but she has to stay away a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused at the veryobvious bunch of skips and jumps, don't worry, I did that on purpose. Everything would be much more connected/smoothed over in Book 2, which is an extended version of NoFBaS chapters 13-23
> 
> Stay tuned, okay~?


	17. 17: XVI - The Tower

Lucy knew she should’ve turned down that chance to be promoted into an S-Class mage, while she could. But she was so tempted, so tempted to prove she’s strong, that she’s good enough to join any of the Spriggan 12’s squads, good enough to join the Emperor’s army. So tempted to show the Fairies her power; a new comer, already nominated to the most important event of the guild and passing it, thus joining the very small ranks of Fairy Elites.

  
Now, she would pay the price for her arrogance, for her greed.

  
Aries, tears in her eyes, hands clutched in front of her chest, in front of her own Fairy Tail mark, disappear in a shower of star dust. The same thing happens to Loke, his face twisted in despair and fear as Lucy forcibly closes their gates. Loke would break through her feeble locks in a few, probably Capricorn and Aquarius too, but by then, the worst would have passed, hopefully.

  
Lucy stands atop the Tenrou Tree, could feel the magic, the oddest magic the practically saturates the whole island, entering and empowering their bodies through their guild marks.

  
She casts her magical sense out, and finds the ‘strongest team’ to the west, battling Grimoire Heart’s wizened Guild Master. Just a little ways from that battle field are the rest of the Fairies, recuperating and licking their wounds. South of the island are the Grimoire Heart stragglers, the one who believed Lucy when she said Zeref wasn’t in the island – because why should he? – and had listened to her advice, to flee to Alkitashia and seek refuge in her name.

  
And to the north, far, far to the north…

  
The Black Dragon comes, the great advent destruction and death.

  
“Acnologia…” Lucy whispers, feeling fear drip down her spine and settle in her very soul. Even Zeref, His Majesty, wouldn’t dare fight Acnologia without proper preparation.

  
“I’m sorry Larcade,” Lucy sighs, as the Black Dragon draws closer and closer. Bring the end of Fairy Tail with it. “It seems I can’t go home.”

  
And before Lucy knows it, Acnologia has arrived.


	18. 18: XVII - The Star

When Lucy woke up sluggishly, she knows she’s not in Larcade’s room, in his arms, and not in her enchanted body, fashioned from Larcade’s cross – courtesy of Irene. There’s also no scent of flowers and Larcade’s distinct scent, rather, it’s replaced by the scent of pure soil, of undergrowth, of forest.

The ground is also quite unforgiving beneath her back, not like Larcade’ silk sheets, his own firm but gentle body.

  
Lucy opens her eyes with much difficulty, and yeah, she really is in a forest. If this is one of Wall’s pranks she’s going to kick his Machias ass all the way to-

  
Memories come flooding in, making Lucy cry out sharply, mind assaulted with information too fast for her to really process. She pants, trying to get up on her elbows with much difficulty. In her mind, she goes through the memories.

  
An exam, her nomination. The Elites of Fairy Tail. 8 marked paths, and a hidden one. Pitting one fairy against another. Lucy and Aries, fighting through the monster filled depths of Tenrou Island and emerging at the end as a Victor. Searching for a grave. The vision of a girl with blond hair and bottomless green eyes. The shrivelled black heart falling from the sky. A God, a puppeteer, and a child fleeing the Island at her behest.

  
_Acnologia_.

  
Lucy remembers it all now. Remembers her soul leaving her body, after her Spirits’ rescue attempt, and she went to Alvarez, went home to warn her family of the Black Dragon, and her current state, her body missing in an island that can’t be found.

  
Irene had enchanted her soul to Larcade’s cross – the man offering it up without and an ounce of hesitation, only desperation – affixing it so she can live and recover, as close to human as possible. She stayed like that for seven years, _seven years_ , but it wasn’t so bad.

  
Not when she spent seven more years with her family, with _Larcade_.

  
Now… Now Lucy is back to her original body, young and whole and _living_ , and it’s time she goes back to Alvarez.

  
Right where she belongs.


	19. 19: XVIII - The Moon

**** With the Grand Magic Games done, The Eclipse Gate sealed – just as her ancestor Anna Heartfilia wanted – and Fairy Tail disbanded, Lucy returns to Alvarez, living in peace and in happiness. Her pre-Fairy Tail routine returns, and Lucy accepts in whole-heartedly, with the biggest smile on her face and her soul practically floating in bliss. 

  
With the golden band sitting on her left ring finger, Lucy is finally allowed to grow out her hair, finally allowed to permanently sleep in Larcade’s – her _husband’s_ room, without caring about whether it was proper or not. 

They’re _married_ , after all, and it’s normal for married couple to stay together, yes? Yes. 

  
“Lucy?” Lucy looks up, tearing her eyes away from the ring sitting on her finger, made from the very same metal Larcade’s cross is made from. Standing in the doorway is Invel, face placid and always so immaculate. So stiff. 

  
Lucy smiles at the man politely, pulling away from the window. “General, how may I help you?” She asks, bowing her head in acknowledgement of his higher position. “Does His Majesty need me?”

  
Invel nods shortly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Yes,” He confirms. “There’s another meeting in an hour, in the treasury this time. You’ll be working in tandem with the accountants, make inventory and confirm Alvarez’s finances. His Majesty expects a full report tonight or first thing tomorrow.” 

  
Lucy frowns, already moving away to prepare her materials. “An inventory check?” She murmurs, confused. “Has there been another attempt at theft?”

  
The Winter General shakes his head. “Nothing of the sort. Preparation, more like. There is much to be done, and there are a lot of things which require money.” Invel tilts his head, pushing his glasses up as he steps out of the room, Lucy following him with her pen and notes in hand. “Fortifications of the walls, for example.”

  
“That sounds serious…” Lucy murmurs, chewing on her lip as she follows the man to the treasury. 

  
“It is,” Invel agrees. “After all, Alvarez is preparing for the long awaited war.”

  
Lucy freezes in her tracks, eyes going wide in shock. Invel notices her stopping, and he pauses, looking at her coolly over his shoulder. “Lucy?”

  
“War…?” Lucy whispers, frozen with fright. “Alvarez is going to _war_ …?”

  
Invel turns to face her fully, frowning, before understanding lights up in his eyes. He sighs softly, adjusting his glasses once more before addressing the frozen Celestial Mage. “I’ve forgotten that you weren’t naturally born Alvarezian, my apologies, Lady Dragneel,” He begins, clasping his hands behind his back once more. “It seems that we took to your arrival a little too lax, forgetting to teach you our history, our future; the true nature of Alvarez.”

  
Lucy narrows her eyes, not out of anger, out suspicion, but in worry. “And that is…?”

  
Invel smiles thinly, spreading his arms. “To wage war on Ishgar.”

  
And with that simple sentence, Lucy knows she could no longer stay in the dark, can’t ignore the whole truth anymore. 

  
The truth is out, after all.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy having spent 5 years then another 7 years pre-GMG and then marries Larcade just when Alvarez goes to war??? Lucy moves too damn slow lol


	20. 20: XIX - The Sun

If Alvarez is going to war soon, very soon, might as well enjoy what she can, right?

  
So right now, Lucy is in Carcall Island with Larcade, enjoying the beach and having a week-long date while Brandish and her troops scour the island for threats and patrol the water borders in case of enemies.

  
Larcade, with his calm personality and habit of giving Lucy whatever she wants, had practically rented out the whole resort, which made Lucy over the moon with her free access to everything. Not that she can’t afford every ride – she made enough money in her brief stint as a guild mage as well as having her own business back in Alvarez – but she’s not going to miss the opportunity to be spoiled rotten by her husband, pull him along into the rides, swim with him, explore the underwater ruins with him.

  
So for seven days, and seven nights, Lucy enjoyed herself to the fullest, with the love of her life at her side, sharing this few days with him and nothing but him.

  
Who knows what will happen when the war starts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be FUN and Disgustingly Sweet™ in the extended version.


	21. 21: XX - Judgment

Lucy was sure she didn’t want the war in the first place. It changed now though, just a day after Alvarez stormed the shores of Ishgar.

  
She _hates_ it. With every fibre of her being.

  
Wall Eehto, fallen and destroyed beyond repair by Fairy Tail’s Lightning Dragon. Bloodman meeting the same fate as Wall, at the hands of the Iron Dragon. God Serena was personally killed by Acnologia himself. August… gone. Dimaria was beaten not once but _twice_ ; at the hands of a little God Slayer and the second time brutalized by E.N.D. himself. Neinhart, beaten at his own game. Brandish… Brandish lost the will to fight. Irene, taking her own life, to repent for her sins.

  
Now, Larcade… Larcade kneels at his ‘ _father’s_ feet, begging and crying and wailing, and Lucy can’t move, can’t move from the door way as she tries to process what she heard.

  
All this time, Natsu Dragneel, His Majesty’s _brother_ , is E.N.D. in truth. Larcade Dragneel is nothing but an Etherious, a Book of Zeref, the most magnificent _failure_. And Zeref…

  
Zeref had just smote Larcade, erased him from the face of the world and leaving none behind. Not even Lucy’s heart.

  
Despair, unlike the moment she first saw Acnologia. Stronger and far more consuming, tearing her heart and soul into _pieces_. Rage, potent and explosive like the death of a star, heavy and hungry like a black hole.

  
Lucy of the Falling Skies has joined the war, and she’s going after Zeref herself.

  
For everything he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time Lar. Lol.


	22. 22: XXI- The World

It’s… over.

  
Everything is finally over.

  
Zeref is gone, having found peace and the death he sought after so much, finally resting with the woman he loved for so long. Their curse broken, and finally the Black Mage and the Fairy Heart can go in peace.

  
Acnologia, killed by the Dragon Mages he sought to kill.

  
The Spriggan Shields, or what was left of it, is no longer need.

  
Ajeel Ramal has risen to the throne, taking the mantle of Alvarez’s Emperor to bring stability and safety to the Empire. He learnt from his predecessor, and with Yajeel and Jacob at his side, they seek to bring Alvarez back to its former glory, without bloodshed this time.

  
Invel and Neinhart, the idiots, had tried starting the war. No one took kindly to that, and the two are imprisoned. Possibly forever.

  
Alkitashia had remained distant to the neighbouring continents, but no longer are they hostile. Ishgar’s distrust of them is understandable, but most hope that it can be changed for the better.

  
Now, Lucy…?

  
Lucy has lain down her title of mage, lain down and buried the title Falling Skies, hoping to never take it up once more.   
She has retreated to her private home in the southernmost parts of Alkitashia, one with a milder climate, and there she made her home with Brandish, Dimaria, and Lucy’s vassals.

  
Lucy has taken to creative writing, putting her skill in pen and paper to good use, making story after story after story that would lift the people’s spirits, give them respite after the Alvarez War. Her name is known throughout Alkitashia as a great story teller, and many would turn to her books for comfort and joy. Lucy finds she’s happier with that, happier that she can help people even without her magic.

  
Brandish has taken over Lucy’s old business, a research facility that focuses on discovering, reclaiming, and studying lost artefacts, be they magical or non-magical, Alvarezian or not, big or small. She constantly travelling around the world with the company, and they’ve brought many discoveries and studies every time they come home. Brandish is distinctly happier, much livelier.

  
Dimaria, like Lucy, has laid down her arms and magic and her title, instead taking up agriculture, nursing life instead of taking it. Good thing Lucy had brought practically a whole _city_ ; there are hectares upon hectares of produce, and if that’s not massive enough, their household is surround on three sides by massive forests, dense and richly populated.

  
Lucy’s vassals had gone their ways, Lucy giving them their freedom back. None of them truly left their servitude for her, but they’re out there, living their lives in relative peace.

  
Sorano, Angel, has crossed the sea and to Ishgar, seeking out her old guild mates and her sister. Meredy went with Sorano. Kain had joined Brandish in travelling. Zancrow had stayed, surprisingly, taking it upon himself to be Lucy’s personal bodyguard. All former dark mages are shaken, their original desires abandoned because _Zeref will not grant them_. But that’s fine. They can move on, start anew.

  
Maybe they can all have a shot at a new life.


	23. 23: XXII - The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oho?

It was a fine morning, more than fine, really, because today, everyone is home.

  
The dining room, spacious but not massive, is loud and bright with the presence of people and life.

  
Brandish and Zancrow and Kain are off to the side, the blonde God Slayer ribbing Kain about his slimmer form and healthier pallor, and Lucy doesn’t miss the way Brandish is trying to _not_ to stare at Zancrow. They’re discussing about Brandish’s most recent exploration, an underwater city off near the coasts of Giltena, protected by magic she can’t penetrate. It sounded really interesting, but Brandish and Kain are speaking in terms Lucy can’t really understand without context, so she leaves them be.

  
Sorano had brought her friends, having joined their guild that is led by – Lucy can admit she is shocked – Jellal Fernandez, his right hand being little Meredy, who is not so little anymore. The former Oracion Seis members are doing better than before, from what Lucy could see, atoning for their sins like her, cleaning the remains of Zeref’s mess. Dimaria is with them, heavily flirting with _both_ Sorano and Meredy; the former seems flattered, flirting back, even, but Meredy is a blushing mess, much to everyone’s amusement.

  
Lucy looks over at all of them, and smiles.   
Life isn’t so bad-

  
Bile suddenly surges up Lucy’s throat, and she gags, clapping her hand over her mouth.

  
“My Lady!!” Lucy doesn’t know who yelled for her, but she runs out of the room and into the nearest comfort room, practically kicking the door off its hinges as she throws herself over the toilet.

  
And pukes.

  
Someone holds her braided hair away from her face, stroking her back, but she doesn’t know who, busy hacking up the bile and sickness that came out of nowhere. She heaved up a lot, and that’s very worrying because Lucy rarely gets sick.

  
Let alone sick enough to puke.

  
When her puking ceases, though her body seems to persist on being off, Lucy leans back, panting and sweating, and Brandish wipes at her mouth and face, the rest of the guests hanging around in the door looking at her with worry.

  
“Lucy, what happened?” Brandish asks, hands fluttering over Lucy in her panic and worry. “Are you sick? Did you eat something bad? Ooh, the cooks are going to hear from me-!”

  
Lucy laughs weakly, grimacing when her magic suddenly roils and twists, something definitely wrong in her. “I’m… not really fine, but I don’t think it’s the food. Probably got a bug, you know how I forget to close my window when I sleep.” Lucy chuckles, patting Brandish’s cheek fondly.

  
The other woman opens her mouth to say something, probably chastise her when she is interrupted.

  
_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

  
Everyone freezes, staring at each other.

  
_Ba-dump, ba-dump. Ba-dump, ba-dump._

  
It was the sound of a heartbeat, a _really_ loud one. And it came from-

  
Lucy clutches at her chest, her magic slowly going wild inside her. “W-what the…?” She tries to tamp it down, only for it to surge stronger, wilder, much more fiercely. “Okay, that came from me but what is going on?!”

  
“I-I hear it.” Erik says quietly, eyes wide in shock. He’s looking at Lucy’s stomach- wait, no. Not her stomach.

  
Her womb.

  
“I hear a new soul in her.”

  
And thus a new star is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the beginning of Book 3, haha
> 
> Welp, major arcana section done now. Next update might be... January? 
> 
> Please comment what you think/like/whatever!


	24. ace of cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the non-chronological chapters
> 
> Have fun with the little tidbits!

To Lucy, Zeref was many things. The Emperor, her guardian, her most awe-inspiring nightmare (as confusing as that one is). She adores him and fears him in equal measure, wants to be like him and loathes to be like him. Lucy’s view of Zeref is full of contradictions, but that’s okay. How befitting of someone who is cursed by Ankhseram, no?

  
Lucy adores August the same way Brandish does; like a grandfather. How can she not? Not when August looks after Lucy the most, teaching her almost everything she knows, and was the reason Lucy had grown so close to Brandish.

  
Now, Irene… Lucy hasn’t really spent a lot of time with the Scarlet Despair, but in the very few instances that Lucy is with Irene, and the latter is in a good mood and willing to humour her, Lucy is definitely over the moon. Irene is brilliant, powerful, the epitome of feminine power, and Lucy idolizes her a lot, aims to be even like her one day.

  
Dimaria Yesta is a girl three years her senior, from an ancient line hailing from Alkitashia’s older regions. Dimaria is a prodigy in swordplay, and her magic is highly potent, made even more dangerous in conjunction with Dimaria’s battle genius. Dimaria can be a little mean to Lucy and Brandish, but Lucy has to thank the older girl, despite it all. Lucy learned to stand up for herself and found her spine because of Dimaria, after all.

  
Wall Eehto – who isn’t actually the goblin-looking Machias dubbed ‘Badd Mann’ – can be… quite the character. Lucy, while reluctant to stay too long in the presence of the highly volatile Machias, can’t deny she’s morbidly curious about Wall. Very curious. Wall likes her well enough, and Lucy is the same. She could do without the constant whining and the offers of turning her into a Machias though.

  
Lucy considers Jacob Liesso a good friend as well – despite his oddity of never looking at women at all. The man, while not August, is a brilliant teacher as well, teaching Lucy languages, either Alkitashian or non-Alkitashian.

  
Bloodman, Lucy thinks, could’ve been a good friend of hers if she wasn’t so scared. No one blames her though, not when Lucy first memory of him was brutally slaughtering bandits that thought kidnapping her for ransom was a smart idea. Lucy isn’t so squeamish now – maybe even not minding the gore and blood of killing at this point – but still. Anyway, Lucy trusts in Bloodman, so she figures that’s enough.

Now, God Serena is one of Lucy’s favourite people. The man had proclaimed himself as Lucy’s ‘Uncle’ upon finding out she left Ishgar to join Alvarez, well, that and she’s also blonde (ignoring the rather significant difference of her blonde and his blonde in the process). And in accordance with the responsibilities attached to the title of ‘Uncle’, God Serena always brings Lucy a souvenir – or two, or ten – from his travels, gifting them to her whenever he returns to the palace. It’s great, having an ‘Uncle’ that dotes on her.

  
Ajeel Ramal, despite being too cocky and loud for Lucy’s taste, is still a cool person. His sand magic is powerful and devastating, and most of all, maybe the most important part, is that Ajeel’s sandcastles are the greatest.

  
Neinhart shares the top spot with Bloodman in terms of having the least time she spent with. The man can be amicable enough, but his ‘generous’ use of his magic is making Lucy both uncomfortable and sick to her stomach. The first time she met Neinhart, the man had looked into her very mind, very soul, and made a Historia out of her mother. Lucy walked right back out and sequestered herself in her room for three solid weeks, only coming out when the threat of August’s patience wearing thin reached her ears.

  
Invel Yura is a man who fits his magic to perfection. Meaning cold and stiff. If he wasn’t busy working alongside His Majesty, he’d be elsewhere doing work, work, work, work, work. Running the empire in His Majesty’s stead when the later doesn’t feel up to it, meeting dignitaries, making sure Alvarez – or maybe the whole continent – is running up to his nigh-impossible standards. Still he’s good at what he does, and Lucy had learnt a thing or two from his highly efficient work ethic.

  
Brandish, Brandish, Brandish. Lucy’s sister in all but blood. Their pasts intertwined so closely that it was a wonder they went as long as they have without meeting. Layla and Grammi, now Lucy and Brandish. Linked together by a golden Key, the Key to the Waterbearer, in fact. Lucy could remember her distress and confusion when she first came her, when Brandish had hated her so fiercely to the point of wanting to kill her. The lies and ignorance were washed away by Aquarius herself, showing them the truth.

Now, Lucy can’t think of a future without her sister, can’t even dare to think of it in the first place, even.

  
Now… Larcade.

  
Larcade Dragneel. A man of mystery, of contradicting calm and passion, everywhere and nowhere in Lucy’s sight. His magic was both stifling and comforting, addicting in the way it resonates with her magic. Lucy even remembers the first time she met him, back when she first came to Alvarez, clutching His Majesty’s cloak and hiding behind it. Lucy remembers seeing Larcade, and thinking ‘he’s so pretty’, only to realize Larcade was staring back at her.

  
Lucy had hidden herself in His Majesty’s robes, practically crawling inside of it in her embarrassment. No one would let her forget that moment.

  
Now, years later, Lucy had grown and aged, turning from girl to woman. And Larcade hadn’t changed a bit since she first met him.   
Lucy is smart, so it didn’t take much for her to realize that Larcade isn’t exactly human.

What he really is, Lucy doesn’t know, and she wasn’t in any hurry to find out, figuring Larcade could tell her himself if or when he chooses to. Lucy isn’t worried if it would be soon, if it would be later, or maybe even never. She’s not worried.

  
Not when she trusts Larcade, more than Brandish, even.


	25. two of cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larcade POV!

Larcade has lived a rather long life, maybe almost as long as Father’s, so he had experienced many things, learned many things. As a result, it’s very hard for him to be surprised or shocked, making it very easy for him to keep his ‘calm and placid’ face.

  
And while he _is_ hard to surprise, it doesn’t mean he _can’t_ be surprised.

  
And he is surprised by the little girl hiding in his Father’s cloak.

  
Young, even by human standards. Barely even an adolescent, if he remembers right. Blonde, a shade darker and far richer than his own blonde. Doe-eyes wide with trepidation and nerves, darting around in search for danger.

  
Larcade doesn’t have much care for human children, doesn’t have much care for humans at all, but this child…

  
By his Father’s great name, _this child_.

  
Her magic is weak, just a tiny, insignificant bud, a mere drop, but it is _pure_. Pure and true and potent. Raw, unfiltered Light Magic, one Larcade never encountered before, in his long, long life. Maybe this is the reason Father took the child with him, for her magic, the sheer potential resting within her delicate and breakable body. Her weak human body, which is amazingly still alive in the face of such pure Light Magic.

  
So when Larcade met the child’s eyes, he smiled at her, found amusement in the way she went shy and hid herself even more in his Father’s cloak. He dismissed her then.   
But now, in the present day, Larcade could look back and quietly rebuke his old self for ignoring Lucy.

  
After all, he finds out that Lucy is anything but ignorable.

  
Right now, five years after Lucy first came to Alvarez, little Lucy is little no more.

  
She’s a grown woman now – or close to it, Larcade never really gave much thought to human and whatever goes on in their primitive bodies – in mind, body and spirit. Her magic had grown alongside her, the bud turning into a bloom, the most beautiful one Larcade had the pleasure to see, and he finds himself looking at her more and more.

  
And it wasn’t how he would look at her, like a higher being regarding something insignificant. No, he can’t look at her like that anymore.

  
Not when he can’t help but smile when Lucy laughs, can’t help but applaud and look at her in encouragement when she’s training her magic and herself, can’t help but watch in contentment when she would flit around her garden, tending to the flowers that can’t compare to the bloom that is her magic, the prettiest flower of all. Can’t help but feel the warmth in his chest when Lucy smiles that fond little smile at him and no one else.

  
Maybe it was wrong of him, to look at Lucy like that, but then again… Then again, Lucy looks at him the same way he looks at her, when she thinks he isn’t looking. Wrong of her to assume he takes his eyes off of her.   
Their exact relationship is clouded with much vagueness and blurred lines, and there’s the issue of Larcade being… well, what he is, and Lucy being a simple human, but maybe he can’t give it not much mind. At the very least, not immediately.

  
He’s going to relish this moment with the little star in the meantime.


	26. three of cups

“Shit, it’s moving away!” Dimaria hisses, leaping from the branch she is crouching on in order to give chase to the massive Moss Boar, their prey for tonight’s hunt.

  
Lucy curses as well, slinging her own bow across her chest and taking a jump, grabbing onto a thick vine. She pumps her legs, increasing her momentum and easily bringing her across another vines. She grabs it, pumping her legs even more that she got enough air time at the apex of her swing, easily launching her over the treetops. Lucy could see their quarry darting past between the gigantic trees, its bulk a contradiction to the speed it possesses.

  
Lucy snarls and unslings her bow as she falls, notching an arrow and taking aim. She releases it after a breath, only managing to nick its flank and make it squeal in alarm but not pain. She clicks her tongue in irritation, twisting her body and grabbing onto a branch, using it to stop her fall and let her jump to the next tree.

  
Dimaria is jumping across another tree, spear in hand as she gives Lucy a mocking smile. “Did little baby Lucy miss?” She mocks, and Lucy merely sticks her tongue out at the older blonde. “Well, no matter.”

  
“Go hit that piggy hard,” Lucy sighs as Dimaria pulls away, gaining speed. Lucy notches another arrow, shooting at the boar’s direction to stop it from turning off course. “I’m hungry.”

  
With a loud laugh, Dimaria does just that, leaping out of the cover of the trees, spear raised high. The Moss Boar squealed and tried to turn, only for its attempt to be halted another of Lucy’s arrows. Dimaria lands on the massive boar’s rump, and with a triumphant yell, she stabs her spear into the back of the boar’s neck, killing it in one swift blow.

  
Dimaria backflips off of the boar as it sways and crashes to the ground, dead, and Dimaria cheers, punching the air with both hands and letting out a satisfied yell. Lucy jumps down as well, landing next to Dimaria with a sigh.

  
“In the end, you really didn’t need me,” Lucy remarks, as Dimaria went to fetch her spear. “I was just distraction at best.”

  
Dimaria snorts as she stands on the boar’s body, hefting her spear and giving it a twirl. “Distractions, when applied well, can be key to victories, Lucy.” She remarks. “Sure, you’re just distraction, but not a bad for me. Don’t sell yourself too short, blondie.”

  
Lucy shakes her head, chuckling. “You’re blonde too, Mari.” She reminds the older woman, watching with no short amount of awe when Dimaria easily hauls the boar by its tied legs, her muscled arms not even straining that much.

  
“Whatever,” Dimaria says. “Let’s go back to Randi and have some nice, smoked boar!”

  
Thankfully, their camp wasn’t too far, and Brandish had stayed back to look after it, too lazy to really join in on tracking down the Moss Boar and hunt it. Their shared tent was enhanced by Brandish’s magic, resized to be bigger and allowing to fit more bed rolls and bags in there.

  
“Oh, you’re back,” Brandish yawned, lounging on a beach chair – when did she bring that? Lucy wonders, - and only dressed in her usual bikini, and shades covering her eyes from the afternoon sun. “Went well?”

  
“Lucy missed a hit!” Dimaria gleefully crows, dumping the boar on the edge of the clearing. She gets out a knife as long as her forearm, along with a whetstone that she’s using to sharpen the gutting knife with.

  
Brandish hums noncommittally. “Better luck next time, I guess.”

  
Lucy rolls her eyes at her best friend’s phlegmatic nature, taking the bow off and setting it to the side. Sticky with sweat, Lucy takes off her over shirt, leaving herself in a tiny part of shorts and a tight-fitting crop top. “Maybe,” Lucy concedes, fanning herself with her hand, taking a seat on the log they had dragged closer earlier. She pokes at the fire, coaxing it back to life. “Maybe if I have the key to the Archer, I can learn faster.”

  
“Bah!” Dimaria growls from where she is, skinning the boar with efficiency and speed. “Your reliance on your Spirits is going to stunt you, you know!”

  
Lucy grimaces, shrugging. “I know, but I’m not exactly as strong as you guys.” Lucy fake swoons, a hand to her forehead as she pretends to faint on the log. “Oooh, I’m a delicate, and fragile flower! How can I be like my strong, powerful friends?”

  
Brandish gives Lucy a flat look over the top of her shades. “Want me to tell Grandpa what you just said?”

  
Lucy sits up in a flash. “Nope.”

  
Brandish rolls her eyes, relaxing back on her chair and falling quiet. Dimaria chuckles, taking a brief break from her work. “You know, you could always learn some sort of Caster-type magic,” She points out. “Lord August knows a lot, and if that won’t work – for some Emperor-forsaken reason – then Lady Belserion might just have something.”

  
Lucy shakes her head. “I’ve talked with His Majesty about it already.” Lucy says, leaning back on the log with both hands braced on it. “My magical core is pure Celestial Magic, and only magic related to it are accessible.”

  
Dimaria hums, resuming her skinning and gutting. “Hmm, Heavenly Body Magic?” She says, referring to the Caster-type magic that draws its power from the celestial bodies; comets, meteor, stars and even planets, if one is powerful enough.

  
Lucy shakes her head. “My body is too weak to support it right now. I’ll tear myself apart if I try that.”  
Dimaria makes a face. “Yikes.”

  
“Yup.” Lucy agrees. “If there is another Holder-type Celestial Magic…”

  
“Huh, seems to me you drew the short end of the stick on the magic potential lottery.”

  
“Not really,” Lucy shakes her head, recalling her talk with the Emperor Spriggan. “I’m limited in what magic I can do, but when I can use it… The power is amplified by my pure core.” Lucy makes a gesture with both hands, like scales weighing objects. “So, I win some, I lose some.”

  
“Enough about magic, both of you are boring,” Brandish whines, whipping her shades off to fix Lucy a vicious glare. “I want to know about you and Lord Larcade.”

  
Lucy twitches. “I don’t know what you’re talking a-about.”

  
“Aha!” Dimaria whirls, pointing her bloody knife in Lucy direction, one hand still deep in the boar’s insides. “You stuttered!”

  
Brandish smirks wickedly, eyes narrowed. “Meaning there is definitely something going on.”

And so the evening went, three girls having fun out in the wild, ignoring responsibilities and titles for just a night, instead becoming normal girls with normal lives and wants and dreams.

  
All of them agreed they need to do this more often.


	27. four of cups

Sitting on a tiny rock jutting out in the middle of the sea, Lucy has her legs crossed, arms resting on her knees, back straight and stomach tight. Her eyes are closed, breathing deep and even. One might mistake her for sleeping upright, if not for the wisps of golden light rising from Lucy’s form.

  
Around her, the waters are turning, with the eye being the rock Lucy is sitting on, turning and turning and turning, unnatural in their movement, unnatural with how controlled it is.

  
Aquarius’ words echoed in her mind, seemingly reverbing down into the tattoo branded across Lucy’s collarbones, the tattoo an exact replica of Aquarius’ own.

  
_Just because the Star Dress grants you the power of a Zodiac Spirit, doesn’t mean you’ll automatically be **powerful**. You still must train; train and train and train and **train** until the magic feels like your own, something you were born with. You have naturally small reserves, normally a problem if you wish to use the Star Dress effectively. But… with your core you just might overcome it._

  
Lucy takes a deep breath, breathing deep in her stomach.

  
She can sense it; the sea and all its glory, all it power. The seawater feels cool and crisp on her skin; the drop is a mere fraction to the vast power of the ocean, teases at the potential. Salt, water and storm fill her nose; it’s so easy, to imagine herself deep beneath the waves, nestled amongst the algae, swimming alongside the fishes. The taste of sea is heavy on her tongue; she knows, one wrong move from her, she will drown, the water unforgiving as it fills her lungs and crushes her frail body.

  
 _Feel the water you seek to control, **know** it. Make it an extension of your magic. The ocean won’t **hesitate** to destroy if you falter_.

  
Lucy opens her eyes, and all she can see is the ocean. Miles of water in front of her, to her sides, behind her. Water, water everywhere.

  
And she can feel it.

  
She rises from her seated position, the turning of the water going faster and faster. A flash of light blue appears underneath the churning waters; Aquarius waits for her decision, letting the water lead her in a never ending circle.

  
Lucy takes a deep breath once more, feels the ocean once more.

  
And then she dives into violent waters.


	28. five of cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brandish POV!

Looking out at the inner courtyard, Brandish watches Lucy spar with her Bull Spirit with lazy fascination.

  
Brandish remember how her jealousy reared up, ugly and suffocating, during the time His Majesty had presented Lucy her birth right; three Zodiac Keys, given to His Majesty by Lucy’s mother for safekeeping. Brandish remembers hating Lucy when the other had smiling so hard as she accepts the keys, holding it preciously. And most of all, Brandish hated Lucy so hard, at the sight of Aquarius’ Key.

  
Aquarius’ Key which, by all rights, was supposed to be in the possession of Brandish’s mother.

  
So she had confronted Lucy, her 13 year old self trapping 13 year old Lucy in the latter’s own room. Threatened to kill Lucy, make it look like an accident and make away with Lucy’s Keys.

  
Aquarius summoned herself in response to Brandish’s violent threats.

  
Trained manners – courtesy of the Waterbearer – had stayed Brandish’s hand, the 13 year old Brandish getting on her hands and knees before the fuming Spirit.

  
Aquarius then brought the two of them to the Spirit World, with permission from the Celestial Spirit King himself, and Aquarius showed both Brandish and Lucy the truth. The ugly, painful truth.

  
Layla Heartfilia had died not because she was weak, no, because she used her very own life to supplement the opening of the Eclipse Gate, something that could’ve been avoided if Aquarius’ Key came into her possession on time. Had she been stronger in body, Layla wouldn’t have died, would’ve survived the whole ordeal alive. Shame her body was weak where her magic is strong.

  
Aquarius never got to her former master on time, as Grammi – Brandish’s mother – lived all the way in Alkitashia, and she received the letter late. Too late. Grammi had seen Layla for the last time in the latter’s death bed, returning Aquarius’ Key and sharing a wish with Layla that their daughters – Brandish and Lucy – would be as close as they are.

  
That was the last of Layla and Grammi; Layla, breathing her last after securing a promise from Zeref just mere hours later. Grammi, murdered by Zoldeo.

  
So now, Brandish’s hate is transferred to Zoldeo, wherever that waste of space is. 

  
Brandish still regrets it though. Regrets hating Lucy, without even knowing her story, knowing her side. Regrets hating such a sweet person, with heart big enough for everyone.

  
Brandish leans out of the window, watches Lucy practice her hand to hand with Taurus. She knows one thing, years later after reconciling with Lucy.

  
If people would mess with her sister… Well.They’re going to regret it.


	29. six of cups

He, the great God Serena, is on babysitting duty! And what a glorious duty it was, to look after His Majesty’s new ward. A sunshine of a child, once coaxed out of her shell of shyness and wariness.

  
As it was, he, the great God Serena, is watching over little Lucy Heartfilia play around in her very own garden within the palace. The great God Serena watches the sunshine child chase after the Corpse Butterflies, smiling so freely and so purely God Serena remembers simpler times from his own childhood; pure and untainted and _free_.

  
God Serena knows he’s… corrupted. He’s great enough to admit that. Power had clouded his mind, poisoned him. He knew, but he didn’t stop. He instead drowned himself even more, falling deeper and deeper into his greed.

  
Leading him to betray his country just because he had become the strongest.

  
Watching Lucy sing to her roses, eyes clear and sparkling like the stars that favours her, God Serena hopes his ‘Niece’ would not fall like him. Would rise up, just as she is. Innocent and pure and wonderful.

  
 _Gods_ , he hopes she doesn’t fall from grace like him.


	30. seven of cups

Invel watches His Majesty’s ward flutter and fret and panic in the library with unimpressed eyes, watching her take in too much at once, watch her tackle on more than she could handle, trying a little _too_ hard than in the end made her do _worse_.

  
This child is a disaster it wasn’t even funny. And His Majesty wishes to make her his personal scribe? Tsk, tsk, at this rate, this _child_ of a girl would probably send of an incorrect declaration of military action instead of military inventory reports.

  
Invel pushes his glasses up, stepping out from behind the bookcase. “Lucy,” He calls out, and he tries not to sigh when Lucy shrieks and drops all the books. Making even more of a mess. Invel sighs, counting down in his head to calm down – Lucy _is_ five years younger than him, she’s lucky to have a bit of mercy – before bending down and calmly collecting the books, speaking with a cool, level tone. “You’re going about it wrong. Don’t do everything at once, or you’ll end up finishing nothing. Organize your priorities…”

  
If His Majesty wants Lucy to be his scribe, Invel might as well do his job and make a damn good scribe out of Lucy.

  
Emperor save them from Lucy’s chaotic mind.


	31. eight of cups

Irene has lived for more than 400 hundred years – maybe a _little_ closer to 500 but who cares about that – but she’ll most likely never understand Zeref, her oldest friend.

  
_Honestly_ , taking in a little… larval human.

  
Sure her magic is something else – Irene, for all her prowess, _never_ managed to touch the stars – but everything else about the child is… unremarkable. If not downright annoying.

The child’s too optimistic, forever living in a happy story made her mind. The child is _painfully_ naïve, but then again, most kids are. Doesn’t make it frustrating.

  
And worse, the child is… _clingy_. Very much so. The child with the head of gold and cotton fluff is so clingy Irene had to leave the room lest she finds one of her limbs sporting a human barnacle.

  
_~~Irene doesn’t dare think of the child left in a desolate little town, in the continent across the sea, under the shadow of s church’s cross. Irene doesn’t dare think of that, child, no, no she can’t, **she can’t**.~~ _


	32. nine of cups

Creator’s orders are simple. Locate and retrieve Ward. Location is confirmed and relayed to Spriggan 12; outskirts of Brimstone Vale. 9 Curses shall go and fulfil mission.

  
Ward is located. Held captive by bandits (no threat), moving to elimination. Bandits eliminated with no mercy. Ward is safe and secured. Returning to Creator.

  
…

  
Ward is afraid. Target of fear; 9 Curses. 

“Mi… mister…” Ward is speaking, target; 9 Curses. “Mister Bloodman… thank y-you for saving me…”

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
Ward is ‘Lucy’. Lucy is Ward. Creator orders protection of Lucy. Orders are accepted.

  
“Thy gratitude is most welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you characterize Bloodman ffffffff


	33. ten of cups

Neinhart could swear he had never made a Historia out of _happiness_ before. Usually, it was always the same; Historias wrought from memories of battles, memories of fear and anger. But not with Lucy. The only strong Historia he can gather from her is the Historia of her mother, full of happiness, warmth and _love_.

  
Neinhart want to puke a little, from all these disgusting feelings.

  
But he has to say… someday, when he’s sure the little girl wouldn’t break down crying, he would summon her mother’s Historia. See how she likes that.

  
That would be terribly amusing for him, and not so much for Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve updated. Then again, classes are back on for me sooooo yeah. Lessened time for derping around, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I haven’t had a proper note so far, so I’ll take the chance to do now. 
> 
> First off; to all those who liked and bookmarked/followed NofBas, thank you very much! A big, big, BIG thank you also to the few people who commented; I took great comfort from those, haha. (I hope more would comment though, tell me what they think ; v ;) I’m glad that people are reading this and liking it. It’s been… idk how many years since I’ve written Fairy Tail and I just recently started rereading the manga (I just reached the GMG arc) so I’m going in mostly blind. I know what’ll happen to the main events, but beyond that? IDK haha.
> 
> Well, second, this story – along with Dancing in Fairy Ring (DiFR) is crossposted in ff.net with the same title but under the username YeetHo. So, no worries about plagiarism for me, I guess :D 
> 
> Third, I make art for this AU, but I don’t have a proper gallery yet. Maybe when I’m done, I can post my drawings at the end of each chapters…? Hahahaha. 
> 
> Well, I’m not sure when I could update again, but oh well. Here’s to hoping.
> 
> Once again, thank you for supporting this story!


	34. page of cups

The blonde brat – well, the other blonde brat – is so pathetically reliant on her Spirits it was disgusting. It’s making Dimaria’s skin crawl with distaste, watching as Lucy summoned a Spirit, only to immediately call it away once it’s threatened. Wasteful, graceless, and oh so easy to exploit.

  
Ugh.

  
Back in Dimaria’s tribe, a girl of like Lucy will die in one day flat. Maybe even less, with how the blonde brat is.

  
‘Strength’ and ‘power’ are words that aren’t taken lightly by the Mildians; never had and never will. ‘Strength’ was needed to endure and get up after a nasty fall. ‘Power’ was needed to strike down those who threaten the tribe. It's the reason why Dimaria herself had offered herself up as tribute to the Emperor Spriggan, to find her ‘strength’ and her ‘power’. Her position, her title and the favour the Emperor had generously bestowed her was her pride.

  
So why was this pathetic child staining the Alvarez Empire’s name?!

  
Lucy Heartfilia wouldn’t do. At least, the current Lucy wouldn’t do.

  
So Dimaria leaps from the tree branch she was hidden in, and slams a bastard sword a scant inch from the pathetic girl’s foot. Her shriek of fear was music to Dimaria ears, and the older blonde rises up, relishes the absolute terror on Lucy’s face as the younger stared up at her.

  
“Swordplay Lesson number 1,” Dimaria smirks. “Don’t die.”

  
For the rest of the day, two blondes ran around the entirety of the palace. One was cackling, and the other is screaming.

  
No one did anything about it though.


	35. knight of cups

“So this is the Red Canyons…” Lucy hops up onto a boulder, peering around the vast space. The Red Canyons stretched around her in all directions, the sky gold and red above their heads as the sun makes its way down. “I’ve always wanted to go here.”

  
Larcade, sitting in lotus on a different boulder, smiles over at the blonde girl, small and indulgent. “It seems I’ve made the right choice, then.” He remarks, sounding very pleased.

  
Lucy discreetly turns away, flushing red. Her heart is jackhammering in her chest, reacting to Larcade’s words in the most obvious manner. Lucy hopes the man doesn’t notice her reaction, because by the Emperor, that would be embarrassing.

  
Settling down, Lucy soaks in the last of the disappearing sun, as nightfall slowly comes. And reflects.

  
Lucy has known she’s attracted to the blonde male, horribly so, probably ever since she saw him when she first came to Alvarez. She’s not sure what it was that drew her attention – his hair? His eyes? His calm aura? His everything? - but either way, she had looked at Larcade and didn’t look at anyone else after that. Her crush had followed her through the years, developing and developing until Lucy had started to think it’s starting to get out of hand.

After all, it was hard to shake off the attraction, the fancy. Hard to shake off when Larcade would spend most of his time – when he’s home at least – with her, listening to her and giving her his undivided attention. After a while Larcade would even bring her back souvenirs, something he apparently has never done before. The attraction was hard to shake off, not when Larcade’s actions is making Lucy hopeful, making Lucy desperately wish that Larcade would return her feelings.

  
After all, Lucy wasn’t exactly… subtle.

   
Case in point, Dimaria knew. Brandish and Wall too. Lady Irene knew. His Majesty knew.   
The gate guards probably knew too, considering every time word of Larcade’s return reaches Vistarion, Lucy would wait by the gates on the day of Larcade’s arrival, so she could greet the man first.

  
Yeah, so, Lucy’s feelings are as subtle as a Dragon’s roar of challenge.

  
“Lucy?” Lucy almost falls off of her perch, Larcade’s uncomfortably close to her ear. Lucy glares at the man for surprising her – trying to stop the blood flow going to her face – but Larcade merely seats himself next to her, casual. “It’s night already. You might want to look around.”

  
“Look for- oh…” Oh.

  
This far from civilization, far from hustle and bustle and light pollution, everything is so clear. Surrounded only by empty canyons and the open sky, Lucy is witnessing an Alkitashian night at its finest.

  
The stars had filled the sky, each one a glittering jewel set against dark blue. There are so much stars, so much little gems that trying to pick out the constellations is a struggle. The night sky had never been like this back in the palace; sure, there are so much stars, still so much to see, but it was never like this.

  
Lucy gets up to her feet, and she can’t even blush when Larcade takes hold of her hand, steadying her. She holds a hand out to the sky, as if to reach for the stars. “This is…”

  
Lucy could hear the smile in Larcade’s voice as he speaks. “I found this during one of my travels. The altitude reveals more, as well as the lack of extraneous lights. When I saw the sky, I immediately knew I had to bring you here.”

  
Throwing caution and shame to the air, Lucy turns back to Larcade, kneeling down and embracing him, too overwhelmed to notice Larcade’s sharp inhale and the slight stiffening. “Thank you…” Lucy whispers, voice trembling and heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. “Thank you so much. You always do a lot for me. Thank you so much.”

  
Larcade was silent for a moment, before his bigger and stronger arms wrap around Lucy as well. Lucy sighs in bliss when she’s enfolded in a hug, Larcade’s kasaya warming her and his heat warming her heart even more.

  
She’s hopeless.

  
Larcade rests his cheek against the crown of Lucy’s head, voice low and pitched only for Lucy’s ears. “To give you this is an honour, little star.”

  
So what they were to each other isn’t clear. Who cares, though.

  
They have this for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute 
> 
> Xjisoajensoanjdbdidneixbd
> 
> GAH


	36. queen of cups

The garden in the palace was specially made for her, and her alone, Lucy was told. So with that said, she’ll take care of it personally, watch over it and maintain it herself. She’s young, so she might need help, but Lucy is determined to be the garden’s main caretaker, and not just pass it off to the servants.

  
After all, His Majesty had had it made just for her, her personally sanctuary in the palace, a reminder of her mother.

  
As Lucy listened to the gardener teach her about caring for flowers, she smiles. She hopes she’ll be a good caretaker for her new garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a dew chapters for now, school is taking a lot from me ; v ; 
> 
> Thank you for all the support for NoF,BaS and DiFR! 
> 
> I hope you all comment more, haha. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!!

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* like it or hate it, please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Also, NoFBaS has two major sections; The Major Arcana and the Minor Arcana. Major Arcana sections are chronological and LOOSELY follows the manga and its events. They're drabbles, so expect them to be short, rarely more than 1000 words, really.
> 
> Minor Arcana sections are non chronological, and is centered more during Lucy's years in Alvarez. Focuses on Lucy's interaction and development.
> 
> Also, this would probably be pretty cracky.


End file.
